Remember, Remember
by PokeLucario
Summary: This is about the Racers pasts and what they hat most. Read it and find out what I mean cause I stink at summaries.
1. Nolo

Remember, Remember

Remember, Remember

Zeni- This is the whole of the Teku, Metal Maniacs, Lani and Dr. Tezla remembering their pasts. All of them happen on different days so it doesn't seem like they are remembering at the same time. Now for Disclaimer.

Nolo- **I am not going to say that you don't own AcceleRacers.**

Zeni- You just did! Go ahead and read the story.

* * *

1. Nolo

It was July the 4th, Nolo's Birthday. He lay on his bed, staring out the window and watching the spledid display of fireworks. Tone always said he was lucky to be born on the 4th of July. He always used to wonder why there were fireworks on the 4th of July. Sigh.

He was 6 then and he was staring out the window awestruck. His brother, Tone, walked in and knelt down beside him.

"Having fun little bro?" He asked, patting Nolo on the back.

"Tone, why do the fireworks come on my birthday?" Nolo asked

"Because your birthday is so important little bro." He answered.

"Why?" He continued asking

"Because. Your birthday is always important and never forget that." Tone said. His smile was sweet and made Nolo feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Tone, I never want today to end." Nolo said with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Me neither little bro. But never forget there is always tomorrow." Tone said tapping him on his nose. He leaned on Tone's shoulder and closed his eyes.

Nolo opened his eyes and looked around.

* * *

"I guess there isn't a tomorrow for you bro." He muttered as a tear rolled down his cheek. A picture of Tone appeared in his mind and he started sobbing more.


	2. Shirako

Zeni- Yo, how was the first one? Kinda sad ain't it? Nah, didn't think so. I know it was kinda short that's why this isn't as short yo! You know why I'm sayin' yo? 'cause Shirako is doing Disclaimer!

Shirako- Yo. **Zeni does not own AcceleRacers.**

Zeni- Have fun! Don't blame me for doing in this order 'cause I did it in order from earliest day to latest.

Shirako

Pork Chop decided not to watch the fireworks anymore and take a shower. When he got out of the shower, he heard someone singing. He had thought he was the only person not watching the fireworks or sleeping. He looked through the keyhole of the door and saw Shirako burried under his pillow singing that song.

"**Imagine there's no heaven. It's easy if you try. No hell below us. Above is only sky. Imagine all the people. Living for today. Aaa Haa.** **Imagine there's no countries. It isn't hard to do.Nothing to kill or die for. And no religion too. Imagine all the people. Living life in peace. Aaa Haa. You may say I'm a dreamer. But I'm not the only one. I hope someday you'll join us. And the world will b-.**" Shirako sang but stopped when he heard the door creak open a little, "Who's there?" Pork Chop walked inaside and saw Shirako still under his pillow.

"Hey." He said.

"Whaddya want. Come to tease me again?" Shirako asked.

"Not really. Why aren't you outside watching the fireworks? And why are you under your pillow?" Pork Chop asked. That made Shirako think for a while and a tear rolled down his cheek. He took the pillow of his head and closed his eyes and tried to relax.

* * *

Shirako was 10 then. He was on a picnic with his mom and dad in the park. It was at night and they were watching the fireworks while eating.

"Mama. Papa. The fireworks are nice." Shirako said with this type of twinkle in his eyes.

"It's great isn't it?" His mom said.

"Ya ya!" He answered.

"I'm glad you enjoy it." His dad said. Suddenly, some guy jumped out from behind a bush and he had a gun. He aimed it at his dad and when he shot the bullet, everything seemed to be like it was in slow motion. His dad shut his eyes tight but Shirako jumped up in front of him, letting the bullet go through his chest. He fell to the ground and was gasping for breath.

"Damn! Stupid Kid!" The attacker said, "This time, I won't miss!" He shot his dad square in the head and shot his mother too so he wouldn't have witnesses.

"Mama...Papa..." Shirako muttered in pain. His vision began to become blurry and he blacked out. He was lucky that someone had called the police. He made it but his parents didn't. Even his brother, the high class surgeon which did his first surgery at the age of 13, couldn't save them.

"Shirako. Wake up." His brother said.

"Toya? Where's Mama and Papa?" He asked.

"Their gone and their not coming back little bro but the fireworks are still going." Toya said, his face showed no emotion at all.

"No! I don't want to see the fireworks, ever!" He shouted.

"Why?" Toya asked.

"It sounds like guns and guns scare me." He answered. Toya sat on the chair next to the bed and thought of ways to cheer him up.

"Maybe this will help. **Imagine there's no heaven. It's easy if you try. No hell below us. Above is only sky. Imagine all the people. Living for today. Aaa Haa.** **Imagine there's no countries. It isn't hard to do.Nothing to kill or die for. And no religion too. Imagine all the people. Living life in peace. Aaa Haa. You may say I'm a dreamer. But I'm not the only one. I hope someday you'll join us. And the world will be as one.**" His brother sang, "Does that make you feel better?" Toya looked down at Shirako and he was leaning on his shoulder.

"Mmmm." Shirako hummed.

"That song always helped me through bad times so I hope it helps you too my little canary." Toya said using Shirako's pet name.

* * *

Shirako opened his eyes and Pork Chop had already left.

"I miss you big bro. I wish you were still here. You were the best big bro ever my little fox." He said, not even trying to hold back his tears. What he didn't notice was that Pork Chop was watching him.

"Poor Guy." Pork Chop whispered as he walked off and went to his bedroom.

"I remember the last thing you said to me Toya. Big brother is watching you." Shirako sobbed. His brother died of cancer 7 months before and when he lay on the hospital bed, those were his last words.


	3. Monkey

Zeni- I gotta admit. This second one was much sadder. Hope I didn't make ya cry. Wanna guess who's doin' disclaimer? It's...Monkey!

Monkey- Awsome. **Zeni deffinately does not own AcceleRacers.**

Zeni- HEY! I can dream and day dream and nightmare about it can't I? On with the story!

Monkey

It was 6 days after the 4th of July which made it the 10th. Monkey lay on his bed remembering the good times and the bad times of his childhood. He sighed and looked around and found the picture of him and his bestfriends. Well, other than the Metal Maniacs. There were 3 of them. Monkey, 1 guy and 1 girl. That girl used to be the girl of his dreams. Oh how he missed them so.

"Oh Tiger, Nightingale. I miss you both so much." Monkey muttered to himself. He closed his eyes and relaxed.

* * *

Monkey was 12 at that time and had 2 of the greatest friends in the world. It was after their concert while they were walking home it happened. They lived quite close to each other, in fact, the were actually neighbours.

"Guys, that was great!" Monkey said.

"It was wasn't it Nightingale?" Tiger asked

"It was the best guys." She answered. Her curly black hair bouncing while they walked made Monkey forget about the rest of the world.

"Aw. You guys are so cute together!" Tiger joked. Monkey was going to punch him but he blocked it. Suddenly, 2 guys popped out of nowhere and they were armed.

"You take the girl I'll take the guys." One of them said. The other nodded, grabbed Nightingale and covered her mouth. Tho other did the same to Tiger. Tiger bit his hand and got free.

"Monkey! We've got to help Nightingale!" Tiger shouted. Monkey jumped on 1 of them and Tiger tried to help Nightingale.

"Charlie! I'l handle the boys! Just run off with the girl!" The guy shouted.

"Ok Dan!" Charlie shouted he knocked Tiger backwards and he crashed into a wall.

"Monkey! I'll get him!" Tiger shouted. He ran up to Charlie and jumped on him.

"Get off me you stupid kid! Fine! If I can't take the girl, I'll take you!" He shouted, dropped Nightingale and carried Tiger off, "Come on Dan! Leave the other 2! Their useless!" He dropped Monkey and they ran off.

"Monkey! Nightingale! Help!" Tiger shouted. Monkey chased after them but ren out of breath half way.

"Monkey..." Nightingale sobbed

"It's ok Nightingale. I know he'll be back. I mean, come on, he's Tiger!" Monkey said trying to hold back his tears but was failing miserably, "I hope."

* * *

That was the last he saw of him. Tiger never returned after that day. Some say he was murdered, others say he was brought up by them to become a world class theif, whatever they say, he knows Tiger never survived that. Nightingale ran away from her family and became the Nightingale who wore a dark suit and saves people from kidnappers like the ones who took Tiger.

"Tiger, I know you're still out there." Monkey sobbed, "You are an idol for many people because of your bravery. I wish I could be more like you." He wiped away his tears and tried to smile but couldn't. There was a window there and he noticed someone looking through it. He had jet black hair, wore a dark suit, a neckercheif and had a type of bandana tied around his mouth.

"Just remember Monkey. I'm always watching." The guy said hanging upside down, "I didn't die but I didn't survive either. They raised me to be the best of the best and I became the Tiger. Monkey, remember this well, never forget that day." With those words, he vanished.

"Tiger..." Monkey muttered. He let his tears roll freely from his eyes as he lay back down, "Come back my Tiger..."


	4. Taro

Zeni- My fav out of all of them! This took a whole week of thinking to write this story! Taro! Since you all know what the Disclaimer does, I don't even bother! Read ahead then!

Taro

12th of July, that day brought back so many memories. That day, it happened. Taro sat back on the armchair in his room, taking his wallet and looking at a picture of him and his 2 friends inside the Tae Kwon Doe gym they used to go to when they were younger. They even trained people there when they became older. He always did like one better than the other and his name was Toya They were the greatest of friends, nothing could ever break their freindship, except death. They were completely different. They were like the North magnet and the South magnet. As they say, opposites attract. His other friend, Yue, he was named after the moon because of the way he looked. Yue never talked with anybody or smiled for anybody except for Taro and Toya. He tilted his head back and let his memories come back to him.

"Toya...Yue...Why..." Taro asked himself, quickly jumping onto his feet and hitting the table with his hand, hard, "WHY?!"

Taro was 31 then and Toya, his best friend, was 29. After they had taught at the Tae Kwon Doe gym, they walked home carrying their equipment with them.

"That was fun!" Taro exclaimed.

"It was but I would rather create a new type of medicine which will cure all sicknesses." Toya said.

"Stop being like that! It's supposed to be fun remember?" Taro asked.

"I know, I know." Toya said, his face bearing a tiny smile which could only be seen by Taro.

"See? You're smiling!" Taro said happily.

"Hehe." Toya snickered.

"I bet you nothing will end this friendship." Taro hoped.

"Don't be so sure." Toya muttered

"Why?" Taro asked.

"I wanted to tell you this before but I couldn't bare to see your reaction but I also couldn't let my friend be upset because of it." Toya said.

"What?" Taro asked.

"I have cancer..." Toya said, smiling weakly.

"..." Taro tried to say something but nothing could come out of his mouth. His face full of shock, anger, sadness and simpithy.

"That's right. If my calculations are correct, this should be my last da-..." Toya said but was cut off by Taro

"NO! WHY?! You were my best friend! Why didn't you tell me this earlier?!" Taro shouted, tears streaming down his face.

"I-I-I-I couldn't...I just couldn't...I JUST COULDN'T OK!" Toya answered, his eyes also filling up with tears.

"Toya..." Taro muttered.

"Taro..." Toya muttered. Everything went blurry and he blacked out.

"TOYA!" Taro shouted, catching him before he hit the ground. When Toya woke up, he was in the hospital and everyone was there. His little brother, his friend, Yue and, of course, Taro. When they saw him awake, they were filled with joy.

"Toya?" his little brother asked.

"Yeah?" He answered

"Toya!" He shouted, hugging him with tears of joy streaming down his cheeks.

"Shirako...I have to say this to you... Shirako...Remember...Big brother is always watching you...Don't forget it...My little Canary..."

"Toya, why didn't you tell us?" Yue asked. He wasn't the person to smile most of the time. He was quite a dark person. He had long white hair and pure white eyes.

"Yue...It means the moon doesn't it...Tonight's the night of the full moon...They say you got that name because you were bron on the night of the full moon and your appearences match the myths of the moon spirit...Smile for me Yue...A smile will always brighten up someones day so smile for me." Toya said, sitting up and smiling sweetly.

"Hehe...You know me so well...But right now, I can't smile." Yue sobbed trying to smile with all his might. Toya lay back down and close his eyes.

"Good-Night..." Toya muttered. That was the end. After that, Taro barely smiled anymore, Yue never gave up on the words of the person who gave him hope and Shirako has never let it pass by him like it was no big deal.

**Memory Jump**

3 months after that, Yue visited Taro at his house, holding something behind his back.

"Yeah?" Taro asked, not even trying to smile to see him after 3 months of loneliness.

"I want you to have this." He said, handing him a small purple box, about the size of his palm, with a red ribbon tied around it. Taro slowly unraveled the ribbon, opened the lid of the box and was amazed. There lay a necklace with a pendent which was shaped like a cresent moon. On the left and the right of the pendant were stars. They glistened in the light, making them look more splendid.

"You-you-you-your giving me your Lunar necklace?" Taro asked.

"Yes, I am." He answered, bearing a tiny smile on his face.

"Why?" He asked

"Just something to remember me by." Yue answered.

"What do you mean by that?" Taro asked, "It's your most prized possestion!"

"You'll find out." He answered as he walked off. It was the night of the full moon and it was 11:30 pm. At one of the stadiums near where they lived, it looked like it was carrying the moon on it's shoulders. Everybody looked up, amazed at what they saw. There stood Yue, wearing a robe which had a type of skirt which was slitted at both sides up till his hips but he wore a pair of white pants underneath. The outline of his body looked like what you see in a movie where the people are right in front of the moon, or seemed like it. He jumped up and let himself crash into the ground. A ray of light hit him and it seemed like he was being protected by a veil of twinkly stars but it wasn't. When the ambulance got there, he was dead.

"What happened?" One of them asked.

"I don't know but this guy is definately dead." Another said.

"The light coming from the moon is falling on him. It's very rarely that you get to see that." The third said.

"And it's also very rarely that you see someone that resembles the moon spirit." The first said

"You still believe in that?" The second asked.

"Who doesn't?" He asked.

"I don't believe in that crap." The first said.

"Why?" The third asked

"Why?" He copied

"Yes why. It comes between X and Z!" The third shouted with sarcasm in his voice.

"Ok. Ok. I'll tell you guys. The moon spirit is just the same as the dawn spirit and the sun spirit. An idiot." He answered. Taro had been wandering the streets and when he heard the news, he ran to that stadium and had just heard him say that. Taro saw something totally unbelievable. No, Yue did not come back from the dead. Yue's spirit awoke and it had a veil of light which protected his spirit.

"Nani?" Taro asked.

"I am not an idiot. The dawn spirit is my mother and the sun spirit is my father and they made me, the moon spirit. I only needed a host for my power and Yue was the one I chose. Do not worry Taro, in time, he shall return and I will be in him." He said as he disappeared.

"Unbelievable. Impossible, or atleast improbable." The first one said.

"Toya then you Yue. The question is, who's next." Taro asked himself. From that day on, that stadium was nicknamed the Moonlight Stadium like the other 2 stadiums, the Dawn Stadium and the Sunlight Stadium

Yue is still in the hospital bed, unchanged and unmoved for months. Everybody knows he is still alive, his body is still warm but he was not breathing and there waiting were his parents, still hoping he will survive.

Taro never believed in the moon spirit until now, when Yue's spirit showed it's true form, he didn't know what to think. Was he dreaming or was he not? Taro lay down on his bed and sighed. He only had 1 thing to remember them by. Toya's earphones and Yue's Lunar necklace.

"Yue...Toya...Why did you leave me? I only have one question and you guys never answered it, WHY?!" Taro cried. Then. He heard someone telling him something.

"Taro. This is my answer. Que será será. What will be, will be." The voice said.

"Who said that?" He asked.

"I did." It answered as he walked into the room and sat at the edge of the bed.

"Shirako?" He asked.

"Yeah." He answered

"You're right. What will be, will be and I shouldn't be like this." He said.

"You're not the only one thinking about their pasts. I was, Monkey was and I think Nolo was." He said.

"You act like your brother sometimes, with all your 'I know this' and 'I know that' kinda stuff." Taro said. They shared a laugh and Shirako left the room.

"Toya, you did leave behind something else, your brother..." Taro muttered.

"Toya you did leave behind somethin' else, Taro..." Shirako muttered. They had actually said it at the same time and they must be thinking about Toya then. Que será será. That helped Taro calm himself down. Taro. That helped Shirako relax. They must be hiding something. Something that you wouldn't want to find out.

"Shirako, my little canary, that's what's Toya used to call you wasn't it?" Taro asked himself, "Toya..." Taro continued to cried endlessly for the rest of the night. Shirako was a miny Toya in his mind and everytime he thinks about him, he can't stop crying because he doesn't want the same thing to happen to the Shirako like what happened to Toya. Toya was like a brother to him, which makes Shirako his little brother but no matter what he does, as he said, Whatever will be, will be and he can't stop the future. As they say, the past is history, the future is a mystery and today is a gift, that's why it's called the present.


End file.
